Marvel: Infinity War
Marvel: Infinity War is an action/adventure game with Marvel superheroes. The gameplay is like Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. Plot Thanos returned in the Earth. He's going to stole the Infinity Gems but he can't do that without allies. So he went to Latveria to Doctor Doom. They assembled the most deadly supervillains' group: The Thanos' Order! PART ONE The Scorpion, the Sandman and Pyro went to S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and destroy its propellers. Captain America, Iron Man, Thor and Black Widow stopped they but the Sandman launched a rocket to New York! Spider-Man and the Hulk stopped it. At the same time, the FF in Latveria were trapped by Doctor Doom. The Scorpion confessed Doctor Doom's plan and his allies. Avengers, X-Men and other heroes started to save the world. Bosses in this Part: the Scorpion, the Sandman, Pyro, Hobgoblin, Arnim Zola, the Living Laser, Absorbing Man, Silver Samurai, the Leader and Boomerang's Sinister Six. PART TWO Illuminati understood that Thanos is the boss of this army. But wasn't time to sleep, Thanos' Order attacked Wakanda. At the same time, Captain America and the Wasp went to Latveria to save the FF. Now the heroes could go to the Thanos' Ship. In the space, the heroes met a lot of villains. Bosses in this Part: Green Goblin, Super Skrull, Ronan, Deathbird, the Golden Bug, Ego the Living Planet, Dr. Octopus and Octopus' Sinister Six PART THREE The Guardians of Galaxy were the last hope for our Universe. They saved Avengers, X-Men and other heroes. But now it's time for Galactus. Heroes went to Asgard and here fight with a lot of Thanos' allies. Bosses in this Part: Galactus, Swordsman and Power Man, Mole Man, Green Goblin, Mastermind, Mystica, Rhino, Mysterio, Red Skull, Mandarin, Ultron, Magneto, Loki and Doctor Doom FINAL PART It was time to attack Thanos and take the Infinity Gems. He swapped his mind with Galactus' mind. Bosses in this Part: Thanos and Galactus Heroes This game feature a lot of Marvel heroes. There are some Avengers, some X-Men and many other Marvel heroes. In parenthesis there is alternative costume AVENGERS -Steve Rogers, Captain America (Nomad) -Tony Stark, Iron Man (Mark 1) -Bruce Banner, the Hulk (Grey Hulk) -Thor (Young Thor) -Janet van Dyne, Wasp (Classic Wasp) -Hank Pym, Giant Man (Ant-Man) -Clint Barton, Hawkeye (Classic Hawkeye) -Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow (Purple) -Carol Danvers, Miss Marvel (Captain Marvel) -Peter Parker, Spider-Man (Iron Spider) -T'Challa, Black Panther (King of Wakanda) -Wanda Maximoff, Scarlet (Uncanny Avengers) -Pietro Maximoff, Quicksilver (X-Factor) -The Vision (White) -Stephen Strange, Doctor Strange (Normal Sorcerer) -Danny Rand, Iron Fist (White) -Luke Cage (Power Man) -Sam Wilson, Falcon (Classic) -Jessica Drew, Spider Woman (Veranke) -Dane Whitman, Black Knight (Old) X-MEN -Scott Summers, Cyclops (Astonish) -Logan, Wolverine (Savage) -Emma Frost (White Queen) -Jean Grey, Marvel Girl (Phoenix) -Piotr Rasputin, Colossus (New Juggernaut) -Illyana Rasputin, Magik (Phoenix Five) -Bobby Drake, Iceman (Big) -Warren Worthington III, Angel (Archangel) -Ororo Munroe, Storm (Punk) -Kitty Pride, Shadowcat (Sprite) -Betsy Braddock, Psylocke (X-Force) -Kurt Wagner, Nightcrawler (X-Force) -Remy LeBeau, Gambit (X-Treme) -Samuel Gurthrie, Cannonball (Avenger) -Roberto da Costa, Sunspot (Avenger) -Anna-Marie, Rogue (X-Treme) -Jonothon Silvercloud, Forge (X-Force) -Hank McCoy, Beast (No Fur) -Rahne Sinclair, Wolfsbane (X-Force) -Warbird (School) FANTASTIC FOUR -Reed Richards, Mr. Fantastic (Future Foundation) -Susan Storm, Invisible Woman (Future Foundation) -Johnny Storm, Human Torch (Future Foundation) -Ben Grimm, Thing (Future Foundation) OTHER HEROES -Matt Murdock, Daredevil (Brown) -Namor McKenzie (Swimsuit) -Johnny Blaze, Ghost Rider (Denny Ketch) -Richard Rider, Nova (Sam Alexander) -Wade Wilson, Deadpool (X-Force) -Frank Castle, Punisher (Classic) - Category:Games Category:Superhero Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Fan Games Category:Marvel Games